wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Icarus (EndlessVøices)
'FOR GOD'S SAKES. DO NOT MAKE A HAMILTON REFERENCE TO THIS OC'S NAME. HE IS BASED OFF OF THE GREEK MYTHOLOGY ICARUS. ' OC belongs to User. Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing. APPEARANCE Icarus is a light red dragonet with amber eyes and a darker red underbelly, he's extremely small and short, which is unusaul for a SkyWing. He was born with regular wings. He has lived in a maze with his father for almost all of his life, making his scales a little bit paler. He has a brother, who looks nothing like him. He and his father attempted to escape the maze, but Icarus flew too high and the sun LITERALLY burnt through his membrane and made him fall into the ground, paralyzing his left front leg and breaking his wings, forcing them to be torn off. He has tons of scars across his body from the fall and is extremely small. PERSONALITY Personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality, personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality. HISTORY Icarus was born to Daedalus and an unknown SkyWing. He was a result of a fling and his half brother, Lapyx, basically refused to help take care of him. Daedalus at the time started to produce tons of good stuff. King Minos, a NightWing, came to them and asked if they could make an underground maze. Daedalus happily accepted, forcing Icarus to come with them. He didn't like it at first before his father made a device that would help him locate his home. Icarus spent most of his exploring the maze before seeing almost all of it, he got bored and annoyed after awhile. He told his father that he was bored and tired of seeing it over and over again. Daedalus told him to play with this brain teaser object. He did so, playing before he finished it. He told his father and he got annoyed ignored him. King Minos returned with a few soldiers. They carried whips and all wore armor. He asked the old SkyWing if it was completed, he said no, Icarus tried to talk to one of them but got rejected. The two both got scarred and whipped from the soldiers, taking away from the food and feeding them scrapes of gross food. Icarus spoke up and he got more scarred. King Minos ordered that his son would come with him Trivia *Icarus is based off of the Icarus from Greek Mythology. *He has a fear of heights. *Before he was scarred and wounded, he was happy. *Icarus wants to run away and escape. *etc. GALLERY placeholderthing.png|Placeholder Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mature Content Category:Content (EndlessVøices) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Dragonets